Harry Potter and SAMCRO
by geeky-goth-girl-13
Summary: When Harry was little, his 'family' took him a pub and started hitting him. When Gema and Clay see them do it, they take Harry with them. Follow his journey as the youngest member of Sons of Anarchy Redwood Original, his brotherhood of the club, uncle to Abel Teller, and his life at Hogwarts. Rated M For language, underage smoking and drinking, and violent themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Boy"! Was the first thing little Harry Potter heard every morning for six years. Then soon after hearing that he was yanked out of his cupboard and thrown into the kitchen. "Get to making breakfast freak".

Harry quietly made breakfast hoping for it to be perfect. If it wasn't up to Vernon's standards he was starved and beaten. Today was the last day of punishment and Harry didn't want to mess it up.

While the Dursley's were eating breakfast he was taking out the garbage and picking up the mail.

When he brought the mail to Vernon he snatched it out of the small boy's hands. "Petunia there is a coupon for all you can eat buffet at a pub and grill".

Petunia took a bite out of her toast, "Yes that would be nice. Wouldn't it Duddikins"? The whale of a cousin nodded furiously at the idea of more food.

Vernon glared at Harry, "Since Ms. Figg is gone we'll have to take you but you'll have water and like it". Harry nodded sadly hoping he'd get to eat out since he never ate out.

(At the Bar)

Clay, Bobby and Tig were in the back room talking with all of the other charters.

Clay started out, "Okay we will go around the table and say what's going on that deals with the sons along with member rosters I'll start. In Charming I stepped out to the plate of President since John Teller died it was his idea of holding this summit. We have recently ended the war with the Mayans". Everyone cheered. "It's all great but we lost a lot of men from our charter and Nevada's the victory came with lots of loss. We lost two of our table members so we'll need transfers but we'll get to that later.

Since the Mayans have gone underground we have taken over their gun business. We also have the Irish, but they have been restricting us on our buy amount".

The president of Belfast spoke up, "They are going through a change in power also they are rebuilding their command".

Clay nodded, "That's understandable but we have to stay number one in dealing guns we can't let anyone else take over while we clean up".

The president from Nevada raised his hand, "Other than assisting the Charming charter Nevada has seen nothing. No other MC's popping up but we lost three members in the Mayan war".

The D.C charter raised his hand, "We are having a major problem with the Feds. They have the younger agents try to be prospects it's getting harder and harder to find out".

Clay stood up, "I have an idea on that. I think we need to raise kids into the club. We need to recruit young and train them and patch them in sooner so we could branch out with the raised numbers".

The president of the Washington charter nodded, "That's a good idea I have a son in law who supports the club and his three teenagers have been pleading to patch in".

Clay nodded, "If we can raise them into it with the help of current members who are ex military we can build an army. Let's put it to a vote".

The other presidents 'aye'd' and Clay called the summit to an end and walked out to the bar area.

(With the Dursley's)

Harry was sipping his water knowing he wouldn't get another on even if they were free. While the Dursley's were chowing down Harry quickly stole a biscuit only to have Dudley yell, "Daddy the freak stole food". Vernon picked Harry up and threw him to the floor.

Clay and his brothers were walking out to see Vernon throw the small fragile boy to the floor. Clay ran over, "Hey asshole you can't hit a kid".

Vernon stepped on Harry's hand while walking over to Clay, "He's a freak". Vernon raised a hand to hit him only to have 20 guns point him in the face.

Clay smirked, "What was that you piece of lard"?

Petunia screamed, "Freaks your all freaks".

Gemma was at the bar watching this all unfold. She walked over to the small black haired boy on the floor clutching his hand in pain. "Little boy are you okay"?

Harry shook his head, "I only wanted food. I'm so hungry". Gemma picked him up and walked him to the bar as the bartender got him some food.

Vernon currently had guns pointing at his face, "We will take our business elsewhere and you can keen the freak". Dursley's walked out like pompous assholes while Clay looked to his wife. "Gemma how's the kid"?

Gemma shook her head, "He's malnourished and is very fragile".

Clay looked to Tig, "Hey do you think we could take him with us"?

Tig nodded, "I bet the cargo plane can fit one more".

Gemma looked to Harry who was chowing down, "What's your name"?

Harry looked up, "Harry Potter".

Gemma smiled, "Do you want to cone with us to The states"?

Harry frowned, "You don't want a freak like me".

Gemma put a hand on his back, "You're not a freak".

Harry started to cry, "Then why did my uncle carve it into my arm"? Gemma quickly rolled up the sleeve he was clutching to see the word 'freak' scared deeply.

Gemma hugged him, "Harry your not a freak you can come with us".

Harry returned the hug and cried his heart out at finally being accepted. Gemma held him until he fell asleep.

Clay leaned over and whispered, "He's going to make a good member in a couple years". Everyone clinked glasses at the thought of a new son.

**A/N So, I adopted this story from someone but they deleted their account. So I'm taking this story and making it my own. Reviews are appreciated. Questions, just ask me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was awakened by the light streaming through the window from his room in the clubhouse. It was his 11th birthday and he was excited, the whole school was invited along with some of the kids from the other charters.

Last year he was patched in, he can't sit at the table but he handled most of the things around the club. He assembled guns, got things ready and did most of the computer things.

As soon as Harry met Jax they were best friends and looked out for each other. Jax looked out for Harry more so because he was more than twice Harry's age.

Ever since Clay introduced raising the new members every charter started to do it. Jax and Harry were the first to be patched in and since then they were acknowledged as a full member and got respect. They also got their back tattoos and a couple others. Harry eventually got tired of seeing the word 'freak' on his arm so he carved some more 'Freaking awesome' was what it said now.

The only thing that sucked was that he couldn't drive a real motorcycle. So instead he used a tricked out dirt bike so that he can ride with the club. Harry also became very acquainted with weapons, Harry never went anywhere without his knife and .45.

Harry heard a knock on the door before Gemma came in. Gemma was like a mom to Harry she raised him like she did Jax. "Harry come on out we have to get ready for the party."

Harry got out of bed threw on some jeans and muscle shirt and the most important thing his cut. "Ma it's my birthday why do I have to help?"

Gemma smiled, "I was just kidding and there are girls out there and I want more grand kids. Jax has Tara and Abel and you have no one."

Harry chuckled, "Come on Ma I just don't like any of the girls here they are all crow eaters."

Gemma nodded, "Well hurry up everyone needs an old lady." Harry walked out with her, "Fine Ma I'll try."

When Harry entered the bar/rec room Jax smiled, "Happy birthday bro." Tara who was standing next to Jax who was very shy, "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry smiled and laughed, "Thanks brother and future sister."

Clay announced, "Happy birthday to Harry Morrow. Let's party." Everyone toasted and wished Harry a happy birthday as he walked through the room to get a beer off the bar.

After an hour into the party it was time to open presents. His mom gave him some new reaper clothes and his dad got him a new custom .45 with the reaper engraved in the handle. Harry quickly hugged his parents then putting the gun in the back of his pants.

Piney and the rest of the members came forward, "Harry our present is outside."

As Harry walked out he saw a Yamaha bike chromed out. Half-sack was quickly polishing it, "Hey Harry, this here is your new bike".

Harry rushed over running his fingers over the hot metal and leather, "Thanks guys this is amazing."

Piney stepped forward, "You're a member now and you need a proper bike".

Harry smiled, "Thanks Piney."

Chibs stepped up, "Harry we'll take this out tonight."

After that they all rushed back inside to continue the party out of the heat. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door everyone looked to the door.

Clay walked over to the cameras to see the biggest man he had ever seen. He had to be 8' tall. Clay opened the door, "What can I do for you?"

Hagrid smiled, "I am looking for Harry Potter."

Clay frowned, "Get the fuck out of here." Clay slammed the door in the giants face before turning to the party, "That was-"

Clay was cut off as the door came crashing down behind him then seeing a giant duck down before walking right in.

Harry and the other club members immediately had the giant in their sights and the Old Ladies and kids behind them. Tig yelled, "Don't move."

Hagrid looked shocked, "Well I have never. I am just looking for Harry Potter."

Harry walked forward with his gun still trained on the giant, "What the fuck do you want?"

Hagrid looked like he wanted to cry, "My you have grown up, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I had a hard time finding you after you left the Dursley's."

That caught Clay's, Harry's and Gemma's attention, "What."

Hagrid nodded, "They weren't that big of a help. They only said look for the freaks in leather vests and reapers on the back."

Harry took another step forward, "I will ask once more. What the fuck do you want?"

Hagrid reached in his pocket that caused every gun holder to tense as Hagrid pulled out a letter and handed it to Harry.

It read,

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_****_Harry looked to find another piece of parchment below that.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

Harry started to laugh, "Okay giant this is a joke and a very funny one. Jax you got me now giant get the fuck out."

Hagrid nearly yelled, "You are a wizard Harry."

Harry started to look at the other members, "Um…."

Gemma yelled at Hagrid, "You get out I don't want you near our family." In that moment there was a loud pop then an old woman wearing all green and a witch hat.

Professor McGonagall said, "Hagrid what is taking you?" She turned to see a room full of people pointing guns at her. "What are you all doing?"

Harry looked at Gemma, "Mom I'm really confused."

Gemma stepped forward to McGonagall. "Hey lady why do you want my son to go to your school so bad?"

The older witch glared at her, "His parents are heroes in our world."

Gemma got closer, "Then why was he abused until we took him in?"

The professor was now confused, "Excuse me."

"Harry's mother."

The professor grit her teeth, "Harry's mom he needs to learn how to control his powers."

Gemma turned to Harry, "Harry I think you should go." He was about to say something before she continued, "Go for a year and if you don't like it come back."

Harry nodded, ''This can be fun."

Harry looked to the two magical people, "I will go."

Hagrid said, "School starts soon so I have to take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Harry smiled, "In that case join the party get a drink."

Hagrid walked over to the bar while the professor pop'd away. Jax walked over to Harry, "What the fuck I don't want you to go."

Harry smiled mischievously, "With magic imagine what I can do."

Clay laughed, "While your there check on everything you can that could help the club." Harry nodded as they all went back to partying.

* * *

(The next day)

Harry was walking through Diagon Ally with people staring, thanking and generally creeping him out especially some stuttering retard with a turban. Everyone asked about his cut and if it's a wizards group.

After the crowd died down Hagrid took him to Gringots.

When they walked in Harry was shocked to see a bunch of small goblins running around with gold coins. Hagrid turned to Harry, "Here is your key. I have to take care of some school business when you're done head over Olivander's."

Harry took his key and walked up to the first open teller. "Hello." He read the name tag. "Hello Griphook."

The goblin just looked up, "Hello to you now what can I do for you?"

Harry smiled, "I am Harry Potter and I need some money." The goblin nodded, "Mr. Potter you need to come with me."

Harry followed the goblin through narrow and winding passage ways until they came to a big metal door labeled 'King of Goblins'.

As Harry walked in the director looked up and gave a toothy creepy smile. "Hello Mr. Potter. I have waited for this meeting for a long time."

Harry just smiled nervously, "I hope it's something good." Harry sat down across from the King's big desk.

The king pulled out a bowl, "I need some blood to prove who you are." He pushed said bowl closer to Harry along with a small knife.

Harry smiled and reached into is vest to pull out a knife just below his gun. He cut his finger and let the blood pool in the bowl while the king looked at the knife like money.

The king asked, "Can I see the knife?" Harry put the knife on the desk and slid it over to him.

The goblin ran his fingers over the knife, "Very nice Mr. Potter very well maintained. It's not goblin made but a very good knife. Your father had quite a knife collection." The goblin slid it back over.

"Mr. Potter according to this you are also the heir to the founders and Black fortune. You own Hogwarts and the town next to it and here is your vault balance."

Harry looked at the number 379,033,227,934, "What is the conversion rate to U.S dollars?"

The goblin grinned, "7 dollars for each number." Harry nearly fainted, but collected himself quickly, "Okay king thank you I just need some money and look through some of my parents things."

The king nodded, "Mr. Potter I would also like you to get emancipated while your here."

Harry looked confused, "Why?"

The king sighed, "Your headmaster has made some transactions that have been without your approval. He has given 2,198,753 galleons to the Weasleys and signed a marriage contract to their daughter."

Harry glared at the king, "I haven't even been to school and this fag is already causing me problems. I'll do it." After signing a couple of forms he was taken to his vault.

After the rollercoaster he made it to his vault. When he opened it he saw piles of gold and trunks everywhere. He first loaded up his endless bag with 10,000 galleons and then searched the trunks for useful items.

By the end of his vault digging he left with his dad's knife collection, his parent's notes on subjects, and jewelry. He also had the goblins convert some money into U.S so he had 2 million in his pack. He left the bank with his bag that the goblin transfigured into a backpack.

He walked into Olivander's wands with a creak since the door hadn't been oiled in ages. Mr. Olivander walked out, "Hello Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Morrow."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "How do you know that?"

The old man laughed, "I know a lot of things and let's find you a wand." While he measure Harry's hand he noticed callousness. "Mr. Potter those are very interesting calloused."

Harry smirked, "I am a mechanic part time."

The old man smiled before bringing boxes of wands, "Just give them a swish."

The first one nearly exploded in his hand while the second destroyed a cabinet. After twenty more he picked a wand, "I wonder."

When Harry picked it up there was a glow, it felt like Harry's gun in his hand.

The old man glared at the wand, "That wand has a brother, the brother that killed your parents. These two wands have and will do great things terrible but great."

Harry turned away and slid it in his shoulder holster next to his gun before walking out.

"Harry." Harry turned to see Hagrid with a white owl. "It is so you can mail your friends. Okay I have already had your books and now you only need your robes." Harry followed the giant to the clothing store but walked in alone.

'Why would you wear these fuckin things'? Harry thought angrily.

Madam Malkin walked up, "Why I'll be Harry Potter let me get you measured."

While Harry was being measured the Madam asked, "Why do you wear this vest."

Harry smiled, "It's something I never leave home with out actually could you make my robes so that the backs match this."

The Madam smiled, "Sure give me a second."

While she was making his clothes some blonde kid came up to him. "Hey mudblood get out of my way."

Harry looked up, "Get out of here faggot."

The blonde man behind the younger one nearly yelled, "Learn your place mudblood."

Harry looked up, "The way your saying that sounds like an insult. Do you wanna take this outside so I can kick your asses?"

The older blonde scoffed, "I am Lucius Malfoy and apart of the ministry and shall be treated with respect." The Malfoy tried to hit the boy with his cane only to have his cane taken away by this boy.

Harry looked at the cane in his hands, "Nice Mr. Faggot." Harry then snapped the cane in half and tossed it to the man's feet. The boy made a move only to be punched in the gut and end up on the floor.

Mr. Malfoy unsheathed his wand from his broken cane only to have the Madam disarm him, "What is going on here?"

Harry just smirked, "They were just leaving."

Mr. Malfoy picked up his wand and son, "So we were." Once they were out Harry turned to the Madam, "Thank you I would have hated to injure them more." She laughed and handed him the clothes which he put in his backpack.

Hagrid was waiting outside and when Harry came out he rushed over, "Harry I have to go so I had these made for you. This is a port key home." Hagrid handed over a button. "And in this box is the port key to the station on Sept. 1st." Harry nodded and disappeared when he took the button.

Harry arrived in the club parking lot and due to the time difference it was 1 o'clock in the morning.

He walked in the clubhouse to see Gemma and Clay waiting. "Hey Ma and dad."

Gemma hugged him as quick as possible, "Your back I was so worried."

Harry smiled, "It was fine and I come bearing gifts." Harry dug though his bag before finding the pack with the 2 million in it. The bag looked like a purse and weighed nothing. He threw it to his dad, "This will help the club."

Clay caught the bag and thought it was empty then opened it revealing stacks of $100 bills. "How the fuck did you get this?"

Harry smiled, "My birth parents were loaded that's nothing."

Gemma ran over and looked inside, "How much is in here?"

Harry laughed at their reactions, "2 million that should keep the club running. I want some of that money spent on stock piling weapons for ourselves."

Clay went over and hugged his son, "When you get back you earned your spot at the table".

Harry looked at him in shock, "Really"?

Clay nodded, "Yeah, when you get back you're on it".

Gemma entered the moment, "I am so proud of you and you are going to make a great wizard and help the club so much. Now go get some rest."

Harry walked to his room only to see Jax waiting for him. "What up brother?"

Harry smiled, "I got a present for you Jax." Harry reached into the pack and pulled out his dad's box of knives. "Pick one."

Jax looked at all of the knives before picking the bone handle 9" black blade, "This is like a reaper bone."

Harry laughed, "Try dragon."

Jax started to laugh, "Nice one."

Harry pulled out his creature's book and flipped to the dragon's page, "See Jax they are real." Jax was amazed at the dragons and that the picture was moving.

Harry smiled and pulled out a cage from his pack revealing Hedwig his owl, "You can contact me with this."

Jax looked at the bird then the bag, "Where did that come from?"


End file.
